Divided
by JazzthePoet
Summary: Grima, the dark dragon of destruction, has another side to him. Find out what happens when he becomes face to face with the Shepherds.
1. Prologue

**Sup guys, Cassius here with a new story! I've been exploring around different stories, games, etc. in order to find something I can stick with. I think I found it. Ever since I was 6, I was playin Fire Emblem games, the most notable for me being Path of Radiance. But I recently played Awakening and Fates(just conquest cause I heard it was the hardest) and I hafta say, I really want to build up more depth on Awakening's story, cause I see SO much potential. (Fates is a lost cause.) So here I am, starting a new story based on the the game "Fire Emblem Awakening." The pairings will be according to my playthroughs and the comments (if any) ya'll leave me. A couple more notes before we begin...**

 **This chapter is as dark as it's gonna get, after this, there should be a considerable decrease on gore and suggestive themes.**

 **The main character's appearence is in fact default Robin, not changin that at all.**

 **This story's setting will change timelines occasionally, I will try my best to show when that happens.**

 **I may or may not add some of my own characters into the story, sorry if that's not your thing.**

 **I know I'm years too late, but can't help a man for tryin.**

 **This story will be** **HEAVILY filled with adjusted supports, the main point of this story will be to show the development of the characters and their friendships.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fire Emblem or its** **characters, but I wish I did.**

 **Sorry for the long Author's note, can't help it. So without further ado, lets do this!**

 _Dragon's Table: Throne Room_

"Hmmm..." A voice echoed inside a chamber. The towering palace spiraled toward the black abyss that was the sky. No clouds, no sunlight, only darkness as violet clouds circled the peak of the highest tower coming off of the Dragon's Table. This version of the sky was nightmarish, and seeing it only reminded the few left of humanity that all hope was gone.

A man sat on a throne inside the palace. He has wispy white hair, darkened features, and most notably, gleaming red eyes. He was wearing a long, black cloak that resembled a sort of gown, only it carried as more of a coat.

The ominous man was playing with his silver hair. From twirling it between his fingers to outright yanking handfuls, it was clear he was bored out of his mind.

He sighed, a tired expression washed over his face, for he was unsure on what to do to occupy his attention. He was going to live on tomorrow, the day after, the week after that, and the eternity after that. He was in desperate need of a project of sorts.

That was the problem though, he was out of projects to do. Devestate an entire globe? Done. Spread worldwide famine and drought? Finished. Kill off humanity and rid this world of all life? His eyes widened at sudden realization.

" _Not quite done..."_ A twisted grin curved his lips. He rose out of his chair swiftly and snapped his fingers demandingly. A dark circle with strange symbols circling it appeared on the carpeted ground. He jumped happily through it, and in a blink of an eye, the throne room changed to an even darker room, of which the walls were decorated with blood and mold all over.

To any normal person, the smell would've been too putrid to even enter, but to him, the smell was better than a new carriage scent.

He walked at a quick pace, tracing his hands along the concrete walls as if he longed for its touch. The long hallway was lined with torches on the walls, the little fires crackling and keeping the room from silence.

" _Ah, I forgot about this place, I wonder how my guests are faring?"_ Lately, the Fell Dragon was traveling around the world, snuffing out the remaining pieces of humanity, usually brutally. Due to his consistent travels, he eventually forgot all of his current "duties." " _Hopefully unwell..."_

Before he began wiping out random lasting civilizations of humanity, he was busy making sure each and every one of the shepherds payed for being a hindrance to his overall goal. The only shepherd left was the one chained to his dungeon, in which he's been very careful not to kill them.

Along with the shepherd though, he managed to capture the last threat to his goal very recently, and he was very pleased to see her suffer as he did for those 1,000 long years.

He frowned. But no matter how much she shrieked in pain, no matter how much she begged him to stop, he could never feel, _satisfied_.

He growled viciously, clenching his fists which were radiating with dark sparks.

" _Why can't I quench my hunger!"_ He opened up his hand and aimed it towards the wall, a large beam of black energy shot out of his hand, tearing through the wall and sending shards of stone flying everywhere.

He ignored the massive hole in his wall, and pressed on, eager to see his prisoners on the wall they hung from. " _Curse you Validar for making these ludicrously long hallways."_ Normally, he would teleport straight to the cell, but with the incredibly large distance between here and his throne, this was all he could manage.

After what seemed like eons, the Fell Dragon turned a corner and was excited to be greeted by his beautiful prison and all of its glory. The cell was rusted, the red layer tainting the pure iron bars as large cockroaches scurried from underneath the cell. In front of the cage was a zombie like creature, with an iron helmet, a sword, gray rotted flesh and piercing red eyes, guarding the cage.

He walked up to the iron door, and shook it violently, hoping to stir a reaction out of the prisoners residing in it, but grunted when niether responded in any way.

"Yeesh, what happened to you?" He joked to himself, turning towards the Risen soldier. "Hey, they're alive, correct?" The creature sheugged. He turned his head back to the prisoners.

Inside the cell, was a nightmare. The walls and floor were caked with blood, a few loose chains hung on the wall with open clasps, and two people resided inside, looking lifeless.

One of them, a blonde haired women, layed on her stomach, with her arms and legs spread out uncomfortably. The other one, a young bluenette lady, rested on her knees, holding her arms tightly around her abdomen, implying that she was hungry.

"Hey! Wake up!" He smiled wickedly, gripping the iron bars tightly. Niether of them budged an inch. The man bared his teeth, clearly annoyed with their stubborn behavior. "Alright then, if that's how you want to play, we'll play your game." He growled. "Open the door!" He snapped at the Risen soldier.

With a pop and a snap, the Risen turned slowly towards the door. And even slower, he stumbled step by sluggish step over to the door, which wasn't good for the man's impatience.

"Were you a sloth in your previous life or something? HURRY UP!" He snarled, making the Risen shamble faster to the nearby door. After a couple seconds, which seemed like millenia to the man, the Risen pulled out a rusted key and entered it into the strangely shaped key lock. With a click, the door was unlocked and pushed open.

The man entered swiftly and closed the door behind him, making sure no funny business occured. _Clang!_ The door slamming actually suprised the cerulean haired girl, which jolted her head up in shock. She stared at her worst nightmare directly in the eyes, tears formed and fell silently, for she knew what was coming next.

"That's more like it." He smiled, but his brows quickly furrowed when he noticed the limp figure at his feet. This wasn't right, she should be shivering in fear by now. The man pulled his right leg back and sent his foot deep in her waist. No reaction. "Wake up wake up WAKE UP!" He kept sending his boot smashing into her side, cracking a few ribs with a few nasty snaps.

"Sh- *cough* *cough*" The other girl attempted to speak, but was sent into a flurry of coughs. The man's interest was taken by the girl now.

"Oh, have something to say? Well let's not keep me waiting hmmm?" He started walking towards her.

"She- *wheeze*" The girl struggled to intake air, the invisible thick getting stuck in her throat. "She's gone." She stated softly, crawling over the man's boots and in front of the blonde women. She picked up the small women and flipped her over, revealing her lifeless gray eyes. "May you rest in peace, Aunt Lissa." She placed her trembling fingers on her eyes, and pulled down her eyelids. She then slumped onto her back with a loud thud, breathing heavily.

"Awwww, poor Lucina." The man purred, kneeling in front of the panting figure. "You'll never be loved again, for this lass was your last loved one, correct?" He grabbed her face in-between his fingers. "You poor daughter of Naga."

He let go, standing up and wiping off his cloak. He then grabbed Lissa's messy locks and dragged her toward the door. He then opened the door and tossed her body through the frame. The small body landed with a nasty _thud._

"Dispose of this, I won't be needing her any longer." He rubbed his hands together. The Risen looked down at the girl, and moaned in a low tune. "I don't care where, just anywhere that isn't here, Robin's mind pulses at the sight of a dead shepherd, now hurry up and get rid of it."

The Risen saluted by waving its arm and grabbed Lissa's legs. It dragged her body across the floor and soon dissappeared from sight as he turned the corner, into the everlasting hallway, leaving the two alone.

Thankfully, Lucina was too busy staring at the ceiling to see the horrifying spectacle. But she can still picture it in her mind, and it was something she wouldn't unsee for awhile.

"Just get it over with." Lucina croaked, her voice still very weak.

"I'm afraid you've lost me dear, care to elaborate?"

Silence

"What? Cat got your tongue? Spit it out." He crossed his arms, enjoying toying with her.

Silence

"Hah, I was afraid you'd say that." He sighed, knowing she wouldn't respond obediently. "Alright then, let me ask you another question." He bent over, his face inches from hers. "Your still...innocent...correct?" He whispered malignantly.

Lucina's eyes widened, and began backing up into the wall behind her. "No...please..."

His echoing laugh could be heard from miles away. "Well then, let me have the honor of being your first." He grinned, and started crawling over to her.

"Please...please I beg of you." She put her hands in front of her at a weak attempt of stopping the looming figure. "No...no...no... GRIMAAA!"

O-O-O-O-O

 ** _1 year later..._**

A loud shriek could be heard, begging for attention. Grima sighed from on top his throne, and Lucina at his side gave a worried look.

Lucina was wearing a shackle chained to the black throne, preventing her from moving more than a couple feet away from Grima. She was wearing a more revealing outfit, almost identical to that of the common plegian dark mage. She looked very uncomfortable, but in her head, she knew it could always be worse.

"Take care of the devil, will ya?" Grima grabbed the key inside his coat and unlocked the clasp around her wrist, freeing her. Lucina rubbed her wrists briefly, then darted towards the room from where the wailing is coming from.

Grima rubbed his temple soothingly, his headache growing as the yelling grew louder. Ever since that day he broke new grounds, his life has been turned upside down.

Lucina came out moments later with a blue bundle, little tiny hands grasping the air.

"Shhh, you know Grima doesn't like loud noises." She cooed, gently rocking the infant back and forth. "C'mon dear, it's alright, mommy is here now you don't have to be scared." Lucina poked the tiny nose sticking out of the wrap, earning a light giggle.

"What's wrong with it this time?" Grima grunted, still rubbing his head.

"What's wrong with HER."

"How am I supposed to know, you didn't even name it."

"Her name is Ceada! We went over this many times over." Lucina lightly scolded, figuring she'd be fine as long as she didn't cross the line. The baby's name derived from the legends of the Hero-King, Ceada being a playoff of Caeda, Marth's fiancee.

"Hmph, I don't remember such conversations." Grima stated, relieved that Ceada's bawling has ended. "Anyway, what's wrong with it? Crap its pants again?"

"No she's clean, and I just fed her recently, so she was just lonely." She kissed the little baby's forehead, earning a squeal from her.

"Fine, give it here." He held is arms up. Lucina was hesitant, hugging the child to her chest, but she knew better than to keep him waiting, so she strode over to him, and handed her over, whispering a quick 'I love you' into the infant's ear.

Grima furrowed his eyebrows at the site of his smiling daughter. She had a patch of white hair, blue sparkling eyes, and a strange mark, an amalgamation of the Brand and the Mark of Grima, centered on her back. Her face was slightly round and a few teeth showed from her smile.

Grima has grown a little softer ever since finding out Lucina was pregnant. He's been feeding her more regularly now, granting her water whenever she needed, and allowing her occasinal walks around the palace. At first, it was to make sure Lucina birthed a healthy child, but old habits die hard, and much to Lucina's relief, he kept up on his daily rations.

All Lucina wanted to do was break out of Grima's dungeon and make a run for it into the wild, taking her chances against mother nature. That was, until little Ceada was born. Lucina fears at the mistreatment of her child in her absence, and taking Ceada with her was out of question, for Lucina knew she wouldn't be able to support her in the wilderness.

Being a mother at the age of 18 didn't bother Lucina. Sure, it felt a little weird to think how close in age they'll look like in the future, but it also meant being around longer to support Ceada, and that was every mother's wish.

Plus, she's always dreamed of marrying a prince and having one or two children when she was young and living at the castle. The only difference being that she never married and the father of her child is evil incarnate. It was that dream that put a smile on Lucina's face as she looked on to her daughter squealing in happiness at the sight of her father.

"Ugh, why is it so... bubbly and...squishy?" Grima poked Ceada's cheeks, earning a light giggle and for small hands to grip the large finger. Grima pulled away instantly, rubbing his hand on his hood. "Agh, and slimy too, take this out of here!" The man held out the infant far from his face. Lucina quickly responded and scooped the laughing child into her arms, cradling her. She then darted out of the room, hoping for some alone time with her daughter.

After closing the door behind her and turning a corner, she sat against the wall and slid to the ground.

"Hello Ceada, Mommy is here, can you say mommy?" Lucina stroked the child's loose hair. Ceada, in response, gurgled something undecipherable. Although Lucina had fewer years of picking up maternity instincts, she still seemed to be a natural. "That's right dear, mommy." She soothed, continuing to stroke her white hair.

That's when everything changed...

Lucina stood up when loud rumbling echoed in her ears. Her eyes scanned the entire tri-way hallway, looking for the source, but she couldn't identify where the source of the noise is coming. Lucina's arms wrapped protectively around Ceada, most likely in an attempt to shield her from the growing noise.

The rumbling, like an earthquake, kept on growing louder and louder, signalling Lucina that the source of the noise was getting closer.

" _Gods what's happening?"_ The rumbling was still steadily growing, and the ground even started to shake, causing Lucina to go into panic mode. She fell to her knees and draped her body over Ceada.

Very suddenly, it stopped, and Lucina was left in a piercing silence. She opened a single eye, and once again scanned the hallway. But she noticed nothing different from her previous image.

Lucina stood up a straight, and strarted walking forward slowly, afraid Grima may be the cause of the event. But a soon as her first step touched the ground, a large explosion boomed around the corner, startling Lucina and causing her to fall on her bottom.

"Lucina, are you here!" A deep, masculine voice sounded. Lucina instantly knew the owner of the voice.

"It can't be..." That didn't stop her uncertainty though. She got up with Ceada still in her arms and dashed down the hall. She turned the corner to be met face to face with a large, reptile like creature.

Its breath was very hot, and its glaring yellow eyes lit up in animosity. Lucina held her breath as the creature started sniffing her thouroghly. The creature then screeched loudly, and licked her cheek with a forked tongue.

"Heheh, it good to see you too Minerva." Lucina laughed, taking one arm off the wide eyed Ceada and began scratching its rough scales. The wyvern purred strangely in appeal and begin sniffing the bundle in her arm. But the wyvern's eyes went hostile like a viper and it began to close in on Lucina. She began backing up, holding Ceada as far as possible away from the looming creature.

"Stop Minerva!" The same voice from earlier shouted behind the creature. Minerva immediately stopped approaching and sat down obediently, growling lowly which indicated it wasn't happy.

A tall figure in the backround jogged over to Lucina, stroking Minerva on the way. Tears filled Lucina's eyes as she was confirmed of her original suspicion.

"Gerome!" She shot up and attempted to give him a hug, but with a Ceada in her arms, any arm movement wasn't very easy. "I can't believe you're alive!"

Gerome patted her awkwardly, and gently pushed her off. He was wearing a full, light suit of jet black armor, black boots, and most note worthy, a black mask. "It's good to see you too Lucina." He scratched his pink-red hair with his free hand, his other hand was holding a large, iron axe. "We have to go now Lucina." He went to grab her arm, but stopped when she noticed both of her hands were full. "Who is that?" He gestured towards Ceada.

How on Earth does Lucina explain Ceada without setting off alarms in Gerome's head?

" _Is there an easy way to tell him that this is mine and Grima's child_?" She didn't even realize her own attempt at a joke.

"Sorry Gerome, it's kind of complicated." She looked down, a light shade of pink tinting her cheeks.

"Good, then you can tell me later, but for now, we have to go." He spoke harshly, glancing through the hole in the wall and cursing. "Quickly!" He mounted Minerva swiftly, offering her a hand.

 _Boom!_

 **(AN) Thats done, and I hafta say, my plannin skills are ON POINT right now. Don't expect any confirmations or spoilers in these Author Notes. If you have a question or criticism, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS in a comment or review. Thank you for reading and see y'all later.**

 **-Cassius**


	2. Paralogue 2: The Beginning or the End?

**What...NANI?! I looked at the chapter I made yesterday and its already in DOUBLE DIGITS?!! Brooo... Thank you... Next chapter now!**

An explosion shook the already vibrating ground. Minerva went into panic, but with a harsh command from Gerome, the screeching creature regained its bearing.

"G-gerome! What's going on?! Why are you here?! I...I thought you died! Is everyone else here too? Cynthia? Owain? Tiba-"

"Hush Lucina! All will be explained, but we have to get out of here now!" Gerome barked, pulling the princess onto Minerva by her open arm with impressive strength. Minerva growled at the new weight placed upon her, but Gerome's light kick silenced the beast.

Another explosion sounded from outside, and Lucina couldn't help but glance through one of gaping holes in the wall.

They were high up, for the ground below them was at least 2 or 3 stories downward. She could only make out a few key differences with the landscape. The tall, proud castle walls were cracked with chunks of stone littering the grassy ground. She could also make out what seemed like an undead army marching through the darkness.

 _"Oh wait, that IS an undead army marching through the darkness."_ Lucina shuddered at the sight of the Risen walking in complete unison.

Lucina had seen her fair share of Risen in her past, but something about the orderly fashion and how in-step they were made her feel uneasy. In all of her battles with the corpse like demons, they attacked and moved in very unorthodox ways, creating a chaotic fighting environment. But she and her friends always pulled through because they had strategy, where as their opponents didn't. So seeing the unpredictable creatures moving as one just made them even more, unpredictable.

The Risen came to a sudden halt when a figure stepped through a large door. Lucina knew the fluttering, plegian cloak all too well, and even just staring at it from a distance sent shivers down her spine.

His white hair seemed a tad bit shadier and his eyes burned a deeper crimson. Lucina was sure he wasn't happy.

Grima began launching orders aggressively towards the army, waving his arms around menacingly and stomping his feet at the unnerved zombies.

Lucina had to peel her eyes from the scene when she heard a light whimper come from her arms.

Ceada was frowing, as of the infant knew something bad was going to happen. She looked like she was on the verge to tears, yet, somehow, the one year old held her composure. The strange sight caused Lucina to smile.

Lucina shifted her sights towards Gerome, who looked very stressed. She took note of the fact he was grinding teeth and gripping his hands tightly around his steel axe.

"It's good to see you again Gerome." Lucina attempted to ease him, but knowing how stubborn he can be, she pressed on. "No really, thank you, I can scarce believe a world without you and my other comrades... no.. friends, with me." She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Think nothing of it." He continued peering at the night sky. "It was Owain's idea, so I deserve no such credit." He grunted.

Hearing Gerome state Owain's name made her happier than she's ever been. Her friends were still alive! Lucina felt content knowing that her friends and family were living on, even if it is in this hellish nightmare.

Lucina's happy thoughts were cut off when something came to her. Gerome was clearly determined to take her away from here, and yet...

Lucina glanced at Gerome's semi-concealed face once more.

His sense of urgency was still present, yet, they weren't moving.

"Excuse me Gerome? But might I ask why we aren't moving?" Lucina asked him, looking back down at the silent reptile below them. Gerome didn't answer her immediately, he never does, so she focused her attention on the commotion outside.

It appears as if the Risen have split up into different groups and were searching the grounds. Groups of 3-4 were sluggishly shambling around the palace grounds, poking their heads around walls and gazing across open spaces.

" _They're slow everywhere else except in battle it seems_." Lucina observed.

"I'm waiting for a signal, but it should have already went up by now." Gerome's voice suprised Lucina. But once his words sunk in, she feared the worst.

"Are you saying..." She didn't need to finish, Gerome's nod confirmed her suspician already.

"They may be in trouble." Gerome muttered.

Lucina's relief vanished.

"We have to help them!" She hopped off Minerva and took off down the hall, cradling Ceada in her stride.

"Lucina! Stop!" Gerome also jumped off the wyvern and charged after her. "Don't do anything reckless!" He called out when Lucina disappeared around the corner.

Lucina heard Gerome, but didn't listen to him, for pure adrenaline overtook her as she continued sprinting blindly. Just the thought of her friends and family in danger clouded her ability to make clean cut decisions.

But she didn't need it right now, all she needed was her-

Lucina suddenly stopped in her tracks, panting.

" _I don't have Falchion..._ " Lucina gripped the air with her free hand, in the same place Falchion used to hang by her side. " _Last time I had it, I was..._ " Her memories overcame her despite her current situation. The day she lost Falchion. The day she lost her friends.

 _F:O-O-O-O-O_ (Flashback)

 _Somewhere Dark: In Valm_

 _ **They just keep coming.**_

 _ **Lucina and her friends were fending off waves of Risen, but they weren't holding up so well.**_

 _ **Thunder was continuously clapping among the down pour of rain. The falling drops of water were corrupted with a swirling onyx as they streaked across the dark sky. Bolts of lightning were lighting up the nightmarish figures whose red eyes were clearly visible despite the darkness. It was not a good day.**_

 _ **"These foul fiends**_ _ **are relentless! I guess I'm gonna have to unleash my ultimate move... BLUE FLAME OF RADIANCE!" A young man slashed down an axe wielding Risen no differently than his previous victims.**_

 _ **"Someone shut him up! It's hard to concentrate with his constant blabbering!" A snarky girl scoffed while blocking an incoming sword strike. She shoved the zombie-like creature back into the Risen following behind it, causing all of them to stumble. "Lucina, he's YOUR cousin." She called out, dashing into the cluster of Risen.**_

 _ **"Please Severa, don't condescend Owain right now, we have bigger issues to worry about-" Lucina plunged Falchion into a pair of Risen, skewering them. But instead of disappearing into dust, they flung their arms and legs around, trying to squirm out of their predicament. "Such as dealing with these creatures." She yanked her blade out and slashed viciously quick, cutting both Risen's heads off.**_

 _ **"I agree wholeheartedly dear cousin." The short, blonde haired man spoke confidently. "Severa, I'll allow your condescendence later, but for now, we have bigger fish fry." Owain took off his yellow tunic, showing his bare skin. "Berserker mode, INITIATE!" Owain dashed at the nearest Risen, slashing his blue blade wildly at it.**_

 _ **"Aaaand he took off his shirt, gawds what a pig." Severa stroked her red pigtails, unamused. Another Risen soldier sprinted towards her, sword in hand. She used the blunt of her blade and slashed horizontally, knocking the creatures sword out of it's hand. With the Risen defenseless, she cleaved the creature's head in one slash, decapitating it and turning it into dust.**_

 _ **'Ey! Knock it off over there!" A gravelly voice approached the trio. Lucina turned around to see a crouching man with a large staff walking towards them. "Hmm, y'all see fine to me." He stroked his scar over his eye. "A'ight boss, I'm gonna go over to dancer boy and friends. Call me if you need me." Lucina nodded at the blonde healer and focused on her battle once more while the healer took off in the other direction.**_

 _ **The healer rushed into the direction of where he saw the dancer last, and to much of his relief, the pink haired man and one other stood back to back against the onslaught of Risen, exactly where he left them. He approached them but a Risen broke through the defensive circle and targeted him immediately.**_

 _ **"Aw crap." The healer held his large gold staff out defensively. The Risen sprinted towards him with a lance in its hand, its glaring eyes squinting slightly in confidence. But before the healer could whack the Risen with his staff, a very large creature tackled the Risen, ripping at its face and torso**_ _**with large claws.**_

 _ **"Never! I'll never go extinct!**_ " _**A distorted male voice yelled. The healer scoffed as the large, brown, rabbit-like creature made quick work with what was left of the Risen soldier.**_

 _ **"That was mine Yarne!" He complained, gripping his staff tighter. The large creature looked towards the healer with glowing pink eyes as the Risen turned imto dust.**_

 _ **"Huh?" He scratched his ear with his hind leg. "Oh! Sorry Brady, didn't see you there. It was just animal instinct, you know?" He chuckled nervously before dashing at another Risen riding a horse.**_

 _ **"Yeah, sure it was damnit." He shook his head and continued his light jog towards the dancer.**_

 _EF: O-O-O-O-O_ (End of Flashback)

Lucina snapped out of her trance when a firm hand gripped her shoulder and turned her around.

His black mask covered his eyes, masking some emotion, but the downward curves tugging at his mouth told her he wasn't pleased.

"Lucina!" Gerome growled darkly. "You could've put our whole plan in jeopardy! Look, they're fine, I saw the signal light up the sky. Now come on, hurry up!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the hall, speed-walking towards the awaiting wyvern at the end of it.

Lucina was emotionless, her overwhelming feelings causing her entire body to stiffen. Remembering that day always had negative effects on Lucina's mental state. This was no exception.

Gerome mounted Minerva, pulling Lucina up as well, much to the wyvern's displeasure. Lucina then decided to check on Ceada, trying to distract herself from... herself. Ceada's wide eyes signified she was understanding that something big was happening, or last least that's what Lucina thought. She smiled, already forgetting her tragic memory. She could practically see the infinite wisdom in her baby's shining blue orbs.

"Hmm, I wonder where you get your intelligence from." She pondered momentarily before snapping back to reality as Minerva glided through one of the many windows.

Lucina has flown a couple a times in her life, mainly due to her overenthusiastic sister and her peguses, but riding a wyvern felt a lot more intense than the smooth sailing on top a peguses.

Her stomach dropped, making her wrap both arms around Gerome's torso, ensnaring Ceada between her abdomen and his back.

Lucina couldn't really tell where they were going, for all she could see were blurs of lights zooming passed her, but the sounds of weapons being sharpened and fires being spread suggested they weren't safe yet.

Minerva took another dive, sending a flurry of winds through Lucina's hair, and just like that, it was over.

Minerva landed on the ground with a mighty _thump_ , sending the surrounding dirt and insects in a flutter around them. Gerome jumped off immediately and started jogging directly towards the Dragon's table, before coming to a stop and crouching into some nearby bushes.

Lucina tried to follow his lead, but when she attempted to get off, Minerva growled and whipped its body around, sending Lucina, with a crying Ceada in her arms, into the air.

Lucina landed on her back in a small _thud_ , grimacing at the uneasy feeling of sparks being sent up and down and her back. She slowly picked herself up, and checked the bundle that seemed permanently glued to her left arm.

It wasn't very clear due to the dark sky, but she could still tell from the shines gleaming off her eyes that she had been crying.

"Aww, I'm so sorry, I promise it won't happen again." She cradled her, patting the infant's back in the process. Her promise was broke almost instantly though, for she felt a something crash into her back, sending everyone tumbling to the ground.

"LUCY!" A high pitched voice screeched, followed by a 'hush' from somewhere else.

It's been almost 2 years. 2 long years since she's heard her voice. But Lucina recognized her sister's deafness inducing voice immediately. She picked her face up and turned to find two brown pigtails messily sprawled across her own blue tunic.

"Ooh Lucy, I missed you SO MUCH, don't ever leave me again!" The girl sniffed, muffling into Lucina's side. "If you leave me again, I oughta- 'sniff', WAAAH!" The loud girl hugged Lucina in an almost vice grip.

Lucina hugged her back with her open arm, closing her eyes and smiling. It has been awhile, but Lucina felt her heart warm lovingly, making her tear up.

"I missed you too Cynthia." She felt happy knowing her younger sister is safe. "I missed you more than you can imagine, I'm sorry for leaving you."

"H-hey Lucy, it's okay for a hero to cry right? Just every once in awhile? Just a b-bit?" Cynthia bursted into tears, soaking Lucina's tunic in the process.

Lucina ignored the wetness in her side and nodded. "Of course, everyone needs to cry every once in a while." This heartfelt moment was short lived though, when 3 figures shuffled up to them akwardly.

"Ahem, sorry for the interuption, but it would be in our best interest to resume this later and take our exit before we are discovered." A tall man in glasses spoke very monotonously. He was wearing a pointy black hat and a robe that could only be desribed as a wizard's cloak. Next to him appeared to be a young girl with a very noticable cowlick among her neatly kept lime hair. She a red cloak attached to her white gown, and had very bright purple eyes. Behind both of them was someone else but she couldn't quite make them out.

"Laurent.." She smiled at the tall man. "Nah." She then turned to the small girl. "And I'm guessing Noire?" She tried to look at the timid looking girl shaking behind Laurent. "It's so great to see you all again." Lucina couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her friends alive and well, filled her with hope and happiness, and Lucina couldn't hold back the tears that streamed down her face.

"Aww, don't cry Lucina, you'll only make me cry." Nah sniffed, falling to her knees and hugging Lucina along with Cynthia.

"We have time for a reunion later, but for now we must make haste." Laurent fixed his glasses, offering his gloved hand to Nah.

As Nah was helped up, Gerome came back with a red haired girl in heavy armor at his side.

"It's great to see you again Lucina, all the others have already gone on ahead." She smiled, speaking in a stoic voice.

"Kjelle..."

Her armor was a lot heavier than it looked, and her wearing it all the time just emphasized how physically strong she was. In fact, she was probably THE strongest of Lucina's group, gripping a large steel lance and an iron shield effortlessly.

"Heheh, it's so great to see you all here, and I can't wait to meet up with the others." Lucina looked around her, from her energetic sister to the loyal wyvern rider, and felt a wave of warmness overcome her.

"Wait, Lucy who is this?" Cynthia perked up, poking a finger at the wide eyed baby in her arm.

Lucina was ice once again.

Everyone turned to her expectingly, even Noire, who's black hair was slightly visible from behind Laurent's back.

"Oh, well, it's... a long story." She really didn't feel comfortable telling her friends that she was raped by Grima and this was their child. For now, she'll cop out and go along with her friend's plan. "So what's the plan, where are we going?" She changed the subject unsubtly.

"Finally, a wise question. Let's go, we have to clear this hill." Laurent started walking up the cracked ground, leaving Noire exposed.

"O-oh, u-um, hi Lucina, l-long time no see right? It's very nice to see you again." Noire was playing with her short hair, twisting her leg in place. With her uneasy smile and her constant stuttering, it would seem as if Noire was convicted of a crime, but Lucina knew better than that. Her uncontrollable nervousness was caused by her passed mother, so Noire is always on edge no matter how much Lucina and the others attempt to get her to loosen up.

"Its great to see you again as well" Lucina pulled herself up, dusting off her legs from the collected dirt. "An-"

 _KABOOOOOM_

A large, cataclysmic explosion sounded in the distance. The group turned to see the Dragons Table emitting waves of dark purple energy, and above it, the swirling black clouds began to separate.

" **FEAR. I CAN FEEL YOUR ANGUISH, YOUR MISERY. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME AGAIN, SLAVES OF NAGA!** " A very malevolent voice shook everyone's ears. The sound of two different voices, one of which sounded as if it came from a large lion, intertwined and sent shivers down everybody's spine. " **HAHAHAHA, THERE YOU ARE...** "

As the swirling dark crowds seperated even more, an enormous head poked through, staring at the group with six glaring red eyes and freezing them in their tracks.

The giant head was very dark purple, almost black, and it had two large horns sticking out beside the eye and creating a jagged arc around the sides of its mouth.

"RUUUN!" Laurent yelled, turning tail and running up the hill. "The voice is waiting for us, she'll help us get away!" Laurent's voice was almost drowned out by the wind.

The giant head bared its mouth, showing rows and rows of razor sharp teeth. " **NO! NOT THIS TIME!** " The head dropped lower, revealing the rest of its serpent like body attached with short, gray wings running down the sides of its body. The creature's scale was unimaginable, being bigger than twice the size of the entire Dragons Table.

As the group continued running, they noticed Risen were rising from the ground, but outright ignored them, determined to reach their goal.

Lucina reached a flat elevation and spotted a green haired figure in the distance, next to what seemed like a cyan oval, resembling that of a portal.

As Lucina and the others approached, a wall of Risen holding various weapons sprang out of the ground, blocking them from their destination.

"Tsk, guess fighting is the only solution." Laurent pulled out his red tome, already chanting a spell.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kjelle knocked her spear against her shield, creating a loud _clang!_

The Risen were almost upon them, and right before Gerome and a Risen clashed axes, the entire Risen horde was wiped out in a white flash.

Behind the charred corpes was a flying, silver dragon, a manakete, who's green eyes feigned innocence. The dragon roared, and in a flash, the dragon was gone, and all that remained was the green haired lady Lucina spotted earlier.

"Thank you Milad-"

"We're out of time, hurry in the portal!" The lady silenced Gerome, gesturing towards the pulsing portal. "Wait." Her eyes fell on Lucina, and what she was carrying in her left arm. "I was not aware a young child such as this was present in your group."

"Is..Is that a problem?" Lucina already knew the answer based on the tone of the women, but asked anyway, clutching Ceada a little tighter.

 _BOOOM_

Once again, an explosion could be heard, causing the ground to shake. The green haired lady wiped some dust from her red tunic, shaking her head.

"Lucina, you are last, everyone else, jump in!" She started tugging on Nah's hand, urging her to go first.

Everyone gave Lucina, and then Ceada, an uneasy glance, before one by one, they each jumped in, including Minerva and Cynthia's peguses, leaving Lucina, Ceada and the green haired lady alone.

" **I FEEL YOU NAGA. I'LL WIPE OUT THE REST OF YOUR PETTY EXISTENCE.** "

Well, almost alone.

Lucina held Ceada up to her shoulder before asking. "What's wrong with Ceada?" In which was asked in a quiet, nervous voice.

"This portal leads you to the past, going in there will cause a variety of side effects to you and the others including dizziness, nausea, and even amnesia." She stated in a regretful tone. "So if one with a young, developing mind such as Ceada were to go, they may sustain permanent damage, both physically and mentally."

Lucina froze.

"Wait, you can't mean that I..."

"Of course not, here, hand her to me, I'll bless the child." She held her arms out, in which wyere immediately filled with the light weight of Ceada and the blanket that wrapped her. "Oh, and the masked one left you this." She shifted Ceada to her right arm, and pulled out a blue mask from the bag at her arm, in which Lucina took puzzlingly, rotating it around.

"A mask? Why would Gerome-"

"I'm sorry..." Lucina looked up, which unbeknownst to her would be her final glance at this world, for Tiki shoved Lucina into the portal.

" **HEHEHEH, HAHAHAHAH!"**

 **(AN) Sorry this took so long, and sorry that I rushed it, getting passed this part was a major obstacle, and now that it is done, it should be smooth sailing from here on out. Thank you, and goodnight!**

 **-Cassius**


	3. Chapter 1: My Name

**(AN) I've had so many ideas for the future that I literally had to jot down everythin on a list, goin over a thousand words. Sorry for slow updates!**

It was late spring, the sky was painted in a blanket of bright cerulean, covered partially by the occasional fluffy white cloud. The winds were cool and sweet, the sun's rays remained consistently warm, it was the perfect day for a nap.

"Ngh..." A man was laying down in large grass, his arms and legs spread out in a snow angel-like position.

" _Ow, what... happened? Why am I so... tired..."_ Just thinking exhausted the man to no ends, his eye lids feeling as if bolted down to his face.

"Chrom, we have to do something." A loud feminine voice rang out, scaring the man and causing him to peek an eye open in panic.

He saw what appeared to be a girl, approximately 16, blonde hair forming two pigtails which spread almost like flames, and a round face holding two large, worried hazel eyes. She was wearing what could only be described as a bird cage attached to a yellow dress, with multiple metal bars sticking out through the fabric.

" _Damn, she's cute, but why is her voice so squeaky?"_ The man groaned mentally.

"What do you propose we do?" The man on the ground turned his head to a stockier figure talking to the girl.

The figure had deep blue hair flowing down from his head, topping right at the eyebrows. His eyes were a very bright blue, and his right arm was bare, marked by a strange looking birthmark that seemed familiar to the grounded man.

"I..I don't know!" The girl stressed. Both figures looked down, suprise filling their eyes when they each made eye contact with the suspicious person.

"I see you're awake now." The man, Chrom, spoke in a firm, yet gentle manner.

" _Yeah, no shit!"_

"Hey there..." The girl smiled.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know, give me your hand."

" _Does he think of me as weak?!"_ The man on the ground swatted Chrom's hand away and sprung to his feet, startling the two and drawing the attention of a third figure nearby.

"C'mon Chrom, was I born yesterday?! I don't need help from you, or anyone else!" The man yelled at Chrom, turning to the girl. "You too Lissa! Why do treat me like a child?! I deserve-"

 _Whack..Thunk_

The white haired man was hit by something, and crashed to the ground when the third person, a tall, muscular man with brown hair, came behind him and struck the man's head with the butt of his spear.

"That'll teach you to respect milord and milady." He sniffed. The man was wearing a heavy suit of armor, with blue and white plates connecting the entire suit.

"Frederick. We knew nothing about him, you can't just go hitting people you don't like." Chrom bent over the unconscious body, inspecting the fast swelling at his temple. "Lissa, think you can help him?" He turned to the girl.

"Piece of cake." The thin girl, Lissa, smiled and pulled out a small bag. She walked over next to Chrom and untied the bag, containing a small vessel of gel. "Ouch, Frederick you should hold back a little, his head's practically a balloon right now." She applied the gel to the swollen spot on his temple. "And we're only down to two vulneraries left. We should go back to restock soon."

"Since when are you the wise one." Chrom chuckled, earning a sharp elbow in the ribs.

"Pardon me, but am I to understand that you heal someone that just took offense to you vocally and may intend physical harm upon you? They are wearing a plegian cloak after all." Frederick raised an eyebrow.

"He knew our names Frederick. Your concerns are validated and appreciated, but my gut tells me something good will come if we provide support." Chrom patted Frederick's shoulder.

"Yeah, and he's a little easy on the eyes." Lissa smirked.

"Lissa..."

"Hahahahah! I'm only kidding, yeesh I'm WAY out of his league." She finished applying the vulnerary and felt his head. "I don't think he has a concussion, but he does need a lot of rest." Lissa got up and wiped her outfit clean.

The man woke up.

And Frederick wasn't exactly glad about it.

Frederick went straight into action and pointed his glistening silver spear at him, inches from his throat.

" _What the hel-"_

"Make a move of assault on milord and milady, and I will personally see it that your head falls from your body. Understand?" Frederick snarled, pointing his spear even closer to him.

" _Damnit, this guy looks like he could wipe the floor with me. I better obey for the time being_ "

The man on the ground nodded, gritting his teeth. Frederick pulled his spear away and walked away to tend to his horse, who was equipped with armor similar to Frederick's.

The man on the ground scrambled to his feet, and was greeted by a coerced handshake.

"Hello, sorry about your head, but Frederick is ever the wary." Chrom smiled.

" _Who the hell is this? I feel like I know him._ "

"Who the hell are you? Do I know you?" He asked coarsely.

"You tell me, you did just speak our names."

Lissa walked in front of the man.

"Hi, my name is Lissa, I'm Chrom's awesome little sister." The blond girl smiled brightly. "But umm, I guess you know that already, so what's your name?"

"You don't know me?!" His eyes widened. "I'm..." The man paused.

" _The hell? What's my name?! Why can't I remember my name!?"_ The mysterious man looked at the siblings, who were waiting expectingly. " _Great, now I look like an idiot. Damn! Just think of a name. Any name will do. ANY BLOODY NAME WILL DO."_ The struggling man put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes.

"Uh, are you okay?" Chrom placed a hand on the man's shoulder, causing him to jolt backwards.

"Don't touch me!" The man yelled, making Lissa shrink away. Frederick growled from behind the man, making him shut up immediately.

"Whoa, I'm sorry.. err.." Chrom scratched his head, still unknowing about the mysterious man's identity.

"You may call me..." He still wasn't sure of name, for some reason, they just weren't coming to him. "Uhh.."

The man's attention was caught by the sight of a flock of birds flying above them.

"Bird" The man finally answered.

Silence

Lissa burst into a fit of laughter, falling straight on her back and holding her stomach.

"B-bird?" Chrom held back a snicker with all of his will power. "Like a robin?"

The man gasped, for a revelation hit him intensely, like a wave.

" _That's my name!_ "

"That's my name!" He smiled for the first time. "Robin!"

"I see, why the sudden excitement? Did you forget your own name?" Chrom asked, giving a light kick to his sister on the ground.

"Ye..yeah."

" _Why am I not LYING."_

"Ha, someone pay this actor, for he paints a vivid picture of the stupidest fool." Frederick scoffed at Robin from atop his horse. "Am I too believe that you remember milord and milady's name, but not your own?"

" _I'm gonna soak the field in his blood!"_

"I'm sorry, I don't remember much, just our names I suppose." Robin shrugged.

" _AUUGGH!! Why am I doing this!?_ " Robin's screamed at himself mentally.

"Oh, I know this. It's called amnesia." Lissa, who had finally gotten up, pointed out. "He has no recollection of his memories."

"Amnesia? No wonder he-"

An explosion ran out, alerting the four and causing them to look for its source.

"There! That's the south town." Chrom pointed at a plume of smoke rising from a town barely within view.

"Then let's make haste." Frederick urged his horse to a sprint. Leaving Chrom and Lissa trailing behind.

"Wait, what about Robin?" Lissa stopped, grabbing Chrom's sleeve and forcing him to stop as well.

"There's no time. Robin, you can come, but be expecting a fight." He took off again, running through the green fields with Lissa following.

Robin stood there, processing what he just heard.

"A fight, huh?" He smiled darkly.

"I am itching to bust some heads." He ran after the trio.

 **(AN) I'm back, and I'm sorry. I had a lot of people livin in my house and I had to host for awhile. So sorry bout that. If you haven't figured it out already, I've included some easter eggs/ references in these chapters.**

 **P.S. Sorry it was short, didn't want to leave ya hangin for too long.**


	4. Chapter 2: Something is wrong with me

**(AN)** **Hmmm, don't I have a story? Well, yeah I apparently do. And I completely forgot to update it, leavin a bunch of people mad most likely. I'm sorry, I have no excuses and just to let people know I'm still here, I'm writin this chapter small and in one go. Thank you.**

A little town, with a multitude of different houses and shops, was set aglow by the flickering orange flames burning on a few stores. Columns of gray, dirty smoke were rising towards the sky, marking the village like an unorthodox beacon.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it lads! Grab anything shiny and put the rest to the torch. We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right lass?" A large man with messy orange hair, a brown fur skin tunic, and red paint streaked across his abdomen and face was gripping a women's forearm and tugging on it.

"St-stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!" Said women was wearing a maid outfit, with a simple orange and white gown, and was attempting to free herself from the hulking man, to no avail.

As if on cue, Frederick, followed by Chrom and Lissa, trailed into the small village. Lissa gasped at the condition the village was in.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" She pointed to a duo of barbarians in hides lighting another house on fire.

"Don't worry, after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone else ever again." He unsheathed his sword.

Chrom's sword, Falchion, was a very rare and powerful blade. The handle was thin and red, and was aligned with gold. The blade was long and silver, with a strip of gold running along the middle. Lastly, a hole rests masterfully above the handle, completing the design.

"Huff, hah hah, wait!" Chrom turned around and saw Robin awkwardly running towards them.

"Robin!? You decided to follow us? Why?" Robin finally caught up to them and fell to his knees.

"Huff...hah...haaah. Why are...you..so fast?" Robin wiped the sweat dripping down his nose. "I needed to..."

" _Kill something!"_ His mind roared.

"-Help you guys out.." He smiled darkly.

Frederick raised an eyebrow, and shuffled closer on his horse. "By 'helping us out' you probably mean stabbing our backs whilst turned. I won't allow you t-"

"Peace Frederick, let's give him a chance, and we have not a moment to lose!" Chrom dashed forward towards the nearest barbarian and brought his blade down on his victim's shoulder, making him yell in pain.

This grabbed all the other bandits' attention, and they all scattered, attempting to sight out the cause of distress amongst the thick smoke.

Frederick sighed.

"Any funny business, and I'll end you. Clear?" Frederick pulled out his silver spear. "Remember, we face practiced thiefs and bandits. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." He urged his horse forward, leaving Robin and Lissa alone.

"Great, they left me with the delicate one." Robin sighed, earning a loud pout from the princess.

"Humph, I am not delicate! Geez I thought my brother was the only thick skulled one." Lissa scooted a little closer to Robin. "So umm, are we just gonna stand here, or are we gonna...you know."

" _Wait. These barbarians are armed with large axes, so how the heck am I supposed to fight them off?"_ Robin kicked himself, literally.

"Is that a sword Robin?!" Lissa pointed to the cyan handle barely exposed by the opening in his cloak.

"Oh, is that what that is?" Robin pulled the sword out from its scabbard. "Doesn't look like it'll do much damage, but meh." He grinned savagely. "It's more than enough to kill these bastards!" Robin rushed forward, leaving Lissa trailing behind cautiously.

Robin was running around, looking for anyone to bash. He reflexively jumped over a burning piece of wood and turned the corner of a burned house, revealing a man nervously holding a dagger against a barbarian.

"Hyeh hyeh hyeh, an' last words?" He held his axe high above the timid man.

"No, please!" He cried out, using his steel dagger as his only form of protection.

Robin kind of wanted him to finish, but something inside of him stirred, and he instinctively sprinted forward.

"Face me instead!" Robin brought his sword up with both hands, and crashed it down as hard as he can over the barbarian's shoulder.

The sword bounced off harmlessly.

" _What was THAT!?"_ Robin's mind exploded at how little impact he had on him. The large barbarian slowly turned around, gripping his axe tighter.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" He smirked. "Tryin ta play hero eh? Alright, I'll give ya a hero's death." He lifted his axe high up once again.

"Wait!" Robin yelled, making the man hesitate. "I don't suppose you like swords, cause I have a very nice sword right here, an I'll be willing to trade that shameful axe for this shameless sword" He gestured to the blue stick in his hand, smiling uneasily.

The large man snickered. "Heh, I'll just loot it off your c-AUUGH!" A small, steel blade surfaced from the man's chest, coating it in blood.

The bandit dropped the axe, and slumped to the ground, revealing the timid man from earlier gasping for breath.

"O-oh naga, I..I killed him!" His green eyes went luster, and tears began raining rapidly towards the ground. "I..I-I just..k-killed someone." He fell to his knees, bawling into his hands.

" _Dang it..."_ Robin hated the feeling of being saved from someone so insignificant looking. He looked at the crying man, then to his sword. He had an idea.

"Ugh, don't be such a baby." Robin grunted, then sighed. "But I do hate being in debt, I think, so here." Robin threw his bronze sword towards him, the blunted edge sliding up to him. "Now we're even." Robin walked away, leaving the man to his own devices.

It wasn't even 4 seconds when Robin heard a shriek of terror. Robin recognized it as Lissa's immediately.

"Stop it! Someone help!" She called out, running away from a bandit chasing her with a sword.

"Uuuggh." Robin put a hand to his forehead. "Whhhy?" He jogged up to where Lissa was, who spotted him quickly, and ran behind him hastily.

"Sorry Robin." She murmured, obviously disappointed with her self.

The bandit chasing her stopped in his tracks when Robin intercepted him

"Outta the way, unless ya wanna get yourself hurt." The bandit gruffed, readying his sword.

Without his "sword", Robin was defenseless against the man. But another clever idea popped in his mind. Robin widened his stance slightly, and put his fists up.

"Heh, what a coward, fighting an unarmed man with a sword." Robin smiled. "But take all the handicaps you need. Unless, that is you drop your sword and fight me like a man."


End file.
